


Bad guy

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [65]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Prudence Night arrives after a request to help Bonnie Bennett with some spells.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Reader, Prudence Night/Reader, Prudence night / bonnie bennett / reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 2





	Bad guy

You hurried into the room. Everyone was awkwardly quiet which you took to mean a new comer was in their mist. Which was what you’d been hoping for.

“Hello! Um… oh! You’re not who I thought would be coming.” You said as you hurried into the room. The usual crowd was gathered around a table while an unfamiliar witch was pounding against the window, drinking whiskey that you assumed Stefan or Damon had offered up.  
“Yes, well Ambrose was otherwise occupied and you said you needed a witch for an emergency. He asked that I stand in for you, though you already have a witch to help you.” The woman said. She smiled when you gave her a galaxy look for a moment before fumbling in your bag for the page of the old spell book you’d found.  
“We only have a few pages. It got stolen.” You explained as you handed to Prudence.  
“I can help you as much as I can but this seems to require a different kind of magic.” Bonnie explained as she hurried for her seat to stand behind you. She squeezed your arm and smiled, encouragingly. “That is if you want to help. The bad guy who is after this is pretty bad.”  
"You had me at hello." Prudence said as she pushed herself off the wall next to the window and looked over the papers. “Besides. Your bad guy can’t be as bad as my bad guy. Unless we’ve both got the devil after us.” Prudence smiled as she looked you and Bonnie up and down.


End file.
